ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Starling City Season Three
Starling City (also known as Mad City1 & Heroes Rise2) is the third season of Starling City. It premiered on September 20, 2018 and concluded on June 6, 2019 Created by Bruno Heller and Danny Cannon 2018-2019 The origin story continues on Season Three of Starling City, and the stakes are higher than ever, as Super-Villains more ambitious and depraved are introduced, and a realignment of alliances shakes up the fight for power in Starling City. Season Three will peel back the curtain on the infamous criminal organization known as the Longbow Hunters. With the Indian Hill escapees on the loose, Quentin Lance must take matters into his own hands as a bounty hunter in Starling. He makes it his mission to find Anthony Ivo , the mastermind behind the horrifying Indian Hill experiments, and LIZA WARNER , one of Ivo's subjects. Meanwhile, SCPD Detective Tobias Church and Captain Nathaniel Evans remain at the forefront of the fight against crime in the monster-ridden city. Also, Robert Queen , with the help of his trusted butler and mentor, Eddie Fyers , and former Queen Enterprises employee, Walter Steele , discovers there are still more secrets to uncover regarding his families' murders. As the city sinks deeper into chaos, Starling City will continue to follow the evolving stories of the city’s most malevolent villains: Count Vertigo, ; Temple Fugate / the future Clock King; Cindy the future Black Canary, Dinah Drake, Isabel Rochev / Ravager and Butch Mason. The series also will catch up with the future Poison Ivy, who, after an encounter with a monster from Indian Hill, finds herself reborn as a young woman who’s harnessed the full power of her charms; and will dive into the origin stories of Jervis Tetsch/Mad Hatter, a talented hypnotist teetering on the edge of madness; and the TWEED BROTHERS.3 Cast Main Cast * Joshua Jackson as Quentin Lance- 26/26 * Erik King as Tobias Church- 26/26 * Josh Holloway as Robert Queen / Green Arrow- 19/26 * Morena Baccarin as Claire Collins- 26/26 * Hugh Laurie as Eddie Fyers- 17/26 * Robin Lord Taylor as Werner Zytle-26/26 * Brittany Snow as Dinah Drake- 18/26 * Camren Bicondova as Cindy Martinez-17/26 * Cory Michael Smith as Temple Fugate- 20/26 * Jessica Lucas as Isabel Rochev- 15/26 * Chris Chalk as Walter Steele- 12/26 * Cillian Murphy as Butch Mason- 12/26 * Emma Stone as Ivy Pepper- 11/26 * Nicholas Braun as Jervis Tetch- 10/26 * John Carroll Lynch as Nathaniel Evans- 12/26 Recurring * Daryl Hannah as Katheryn Chase- 11/26 * Bradley Cooper as Mario Calvi- 8/26 * Jamie Chung as Sara Williams- 6/26 * J.W. Cortes as Alvarez-6/26 * John Doman as Adam Hunt- 6/26 * Brandon Alan Smith as Richard Dragon- 5/26 * Flora Diaz as Campos- 5/26 * Sanaa Lathan as Liza Warner- 4/26 * BD Wong as Anthony Ivo- 4/26 * Chelsea Spack as Isabella- 4/26 * George Clooney as Gabe- 4/26 * Raymond J. Barry as Sensei- 4/26 * Steven Bauer as Aubrey James- 3/26 * Naian Gonzalez Norvind as Alice Tetch- 3/26 * Happy Anderson as Deever Tweed- 3/26 * Adam Petchel as Dumfree Tweed- 3/26 * Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz- 3/26 * Eva Mendes as Mari Diez- 3/26 * Cameron Monaghan as Jerome Valeska- 3/26 * Pierce Brosnan as Frank Lance- 3/26 * Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries- 3/26 * Camila Perez as Bridgit Pike- 3/26 * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen / Anarchy Episodes Season 3 (2018-2019) # 'Appointment In The Crime Alley"- Lance locates Claire ' at the Glades only to discover that she has moved on with a new man in her life with disappoints him. Meanwhile, with the help of arsonists given to him by Count Vertigo, Justin Clayborne plans to destroy the Glades and use the land as a place to build his new power plant. However, the plan would mean killing the residents or forcing them to abandon their homes. Green Arrow and Lance work together to foil Clayborne's plan and try to prove he is a criminal. Moira lurks around Starling City and decides to call herself "Anarchy"after regaining her memories about her son Oliver's death. Liza and her gang give an offer to Cindy to join their gang. Clayborne manages to escape the law by pretending to be the innocent fool, however, Lance tells Green Arrow that Clayborne cannot escape the law forever. Zytle visits Temple Fugate at Blackgate Penitentiary to figure out why Liza didn't kill him when she had the chance. # "Revenge"- Now that he's the new police commissioner, Church is assigned to ensure that convict Spider Conway is properly taken to trial in order to testify against Butch Mason. Unfortunately, Conway gets kidnapped along the way which is why Green Arrow and Tommy Merlyn suspect that Church blew up Conway's ship that was taking him from Belle Reve into Starling City. When Joey Morgan is abducted, Green Arrow realizes that the culprit is Derek Sampson , who now calls himself Girder and was one of the escapees from Indian Hill. Lance decides to become a bounty hunter in order to track down the Indian Hill escapees. Nathaniel Evans returns from the hospital to resume his post as the police commissioner while commending Church for his actions. # '"Better To Rule In Hell"-Lance ' has become a bounty hunter tracking down the Indian Hill escapees. Zytle puts a bounty on Liza and visits Fugate at Blackgate Penitentiary , surmising that Liza has an ulterior motive. Oliver's mysterious doppelgänger lurks around Starling City and learns of Oliver's identity from Ivy, who mistakes him for Oliver. Lance, with the help of reporter Sara Williams (Jamie Chung), tracks down Ivo's assistant Ethel Peabody, but she is captured and killed by Liza. Liza's gang catches Ivy spying on them, but she runs and falls down a sewage pipe after being touched by a gang member who can accelerate a person's aging process. Robert and Eddie call a meeting with the Queen Enterprises Board of Directors, where Robert threatens to disseminate his evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes, unless they contact him. The Long Bow Hunters sends Richard Dragon to kidnap Robert. # "Burn The Hex"- Robert is brought before Maria Luthor , a high-ranking member of the hunters , whom he recognizes as the owner of various luxurious hotel chains. Luthor gives orders to Robert to cease his investigations into them, Queen Enterprises, Indian Hill, and the deaths of his family to which he obliges in exchange for the lives of those closest to him. Ivy washes ashore as a grown woman. Liza captures Church and uses her powers to make him lead her to the secret facility holding Ivo. Lance makes a deal with Liza to help her escape with Ivo if she hands over Church , and informs Zytle of her escape route. Zytle prepares to kill her but, when she reveals that she let him live because he was her greatest creation, he lets her go. The mob breaks into the facility and kills some of Liza's minions. Sara visits Lance about his deal with Liza, and they share a kiss. Moira kidnaps Tommy Merlyn's two children. Claire decides to work for the SCPD again. # "The Killing Joke"- Tommy Merlyn and his wife Gilda Merlyn hire Lance to find his children, who are kidnapped by Anarchy. Lance asks Robert to help him as Green Arrow. Lance locates Anarchy with Merlyn's children in Kane Manor, and goes in without any backup. Lance is tricked into shooting Merlyn's daughter, as she has been taped to a chair and disguised as Anarchy. Anarchy then appears and injures Lance before Green Arrow arrives. Green Arrow manages to to save Lance by resuscitating him. Green Arrow then confronts Anarchy and decides to turn her over to the police instead of killing her. Claire and Mario have dinner with Mario's father, the ex-Don Adam Hunt. Eddie and Cindy go looking for Ivy. # "Look Into My Eyes"- Hypnotist Jervis Tetch (Nicholas Braun) hires Lance to find his sister Alice Naian Gonzalez Norvind), an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus. Evans offers Claire her old job back at SCPD. Zytle runs for mayor to clean up Starling's corrupt system; to aid with his campaign, he has Temple Fugate declared legally sane and released from Blackgate. Lance gets into a brawl and is stitched up by Claire's new fiancé, Mario Calvi (Bradley Cooper), at the ER. After Alice tells Lance she wants nothing to do with her brother, Lance questions Tetch, who hypnotizes him into nearly committing suicide. Alice saves Lance , who brings her into SCPD. Eddie assists Cindy in robbing a bar and rescues her when she is captured. Also, Merlyn wants nothing to do with Green Arrow and Lance anymore which is why he goes to Butch Mason to propose an alliance. # "New Day Rising"- Tetch hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into SCPD and kidnap Alice, but Lance and Church track them down. Lance finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Tetch's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with Claire, Lance overcomes them and breaks the spell. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Tetch to escape. While investigating the crime scene, Evans becomes infected by Alice's dripping blood. Zytle bribes campaign officials to buy the election, but Fugate takes the money back; to Zytle's shock, he wins the election anyway, and realizes Fugate wanted to show him that the people genuinely want him as Mayor. Green Arrow tries to make things right with Merlyn by capturing some thugs that the DA's planned a sting on, however, Merlyn still wants nothing to do with him since he is working with Butch in bringing down Irish mob leader Erin Gilbert. # "Anything For You"- Zytle's term as mayor starts off well, but a new Komodo Gang appears and openly challenges his authority. Fugate discovers that Butch is behind the new gang as part of a scheme to make himself Zytle's right-hand man again. At a celebratory party in the mayor's honor, Fugate manipulates Butch into exposing himself as the mastermind behind the Komodos , thus reinforcing his own position as Zytle's most trusted friend and ally. Evans asks Claire about the tests on Alice Tetch's blood without revealing that he was exposed to it. Robert hires Lance to help him find Ivy and unfortunately, they are unable to uncover any clues to her disappearance which is why Robert decides to tell Cindy about it. Elsewhere, Jervis Tetch mourns his sister's death and plots revenge against Lance. # '"Follow The White Doe"- '''Tetch hypnotizes several civilians into life-threatening situations, and forces Lance to choose whom to save. Tetch later kidnaps Sara and Claire , and again forces Lance to make a choice; Lance says Claire , resulting in Tetch shooting Sara instead. Sara is rushed to the hospital. Meanwhile, Zytle realizes he's in love with Fugate and plans to confess his feelings for him, but Fugate meets a woman named Isabella who reminds him of Kristen Kringle. # "Red Queen"- Sara recovers, but ends her relationship with Lance , knowing he manipulated Tetch into shooting her instead of Claire. Tetch breaks into the morgue and drains the blood from Alice's corpse. He also exposes Lance to the powerful "Red Queen" hallucinogen, causing intense hallucinations that bring Lance to a war-torn SCPD, to a life where he is married to Claire with two children, and to an encounter with his deceased father, who encourages him to be a better protector for Starling. Robert brings Lance back to consciousness. Zytle attempts to manipulate Isabella and Fugate into breaking off their relationship, but to no avail. Evans loses control and attacks a suspect while questioning him over the break-in; he and Church learn Tetch is planning to spread the virus at the city Founders' Party, and arrest him in time. Lance decides to honor his father by rejoining the SCPD. # "Blood Rush"- After losing control and killing a criminal, Evans visits Jervis Tetch at Blackgate Penitentiary and demands to know if the virus can be cured, but Tetch says it's only a matter of time before it takes him over. Evans begins hearing voices that urge him to kill more criminals. Claire and Mario throw an engagement party, where Evans makes plans to turn himself in to police custody. However, his psychosis overpowers him when he learns Dr. Symon, a killer he arrested, has been released thanks to his powerful connections. Losing faith in Starling's justice system, Evans kills Symon and plans to murder criminals on a larger scale. # '"The Executioner"- -'Driven mad by the virus, Nathaniel Evans has become a vigilante, murdering any criminals that cross his path. After Lance becomes suspicious of Evans, he attempts to frame Lance for the murder of a low-level criminal, but is unable to convince the SCPD . After a showdown, Evans is arrested and incarcerated in Blackgate Penitentiary. After Zytle kills Isabella, Fugate suspects Butch Mason for the act; Zytle promises to help bring retribution to Butch. Ivy Pepper reveals herself to Robert and Cindy in her new adult form. However, she is being followed by people seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole. The three of them escape and later find the necklace's original owner dead; the necklace is revealed to contain a key. # "Time Bomb"- Robert learns the gang who's after the key is out to destroy the Longbow Hunters and is therefore not his enemy. Soon after, Richard Dragon murders the gang leader. When Mario is targeted by assassins, Hunt deduces that the Hunters are responsible and successfully blackmails them into ceasing their attack. Fugate kidnaps and tortures Butch and Isabel before discovering that they are not responsible for Isabella's death; showing remorse after cutting off Isabel's hand, he allows them to go to the hospital. After investigating the matter, Dinah realizes Zytle killed Isabella and plans to use the truth to stage a power grab. Lance says one final goodbye to Claire before her upcoming wedding to Mario. When Mario sees Claire with Lance from a distance, he bursts into a fit of rage and exhibits symptoms of the Tetch virus. # '"Beware of The Green Eyed Monster"- 'Infected by Alice Tetch's blood, Mario vows to make Claire hate Lance and orchestrates a series of events to make her believe Lance is trying to sabotage their wedding. The plan works and, just before the wedding, she vows never to see Lance again. On their honeymoon, a deranged Mario attempts to kill an oblivious Claire, but Lance arrives and guns him down, much to her shock. Dinah informs Fugate that Zytle killed Isabella because he's in love with him; after verifying this information, Dinah and Fugate plan to betray Zytle and usurp his power in the mob. Robert, Cindy, Eddie, and Bratva leader Luka Volk use the key to open the Longbow Hunters' vault and steal its contents – a crystalline bow statue – but are intercepted by Richard Dragon;Cindy's mother reveals herself and helps them kill Richard Dragon. # "Ghosts"- In wake of Mario's death, a vengeful Hunt sends Zsasz to kill Lance; however, after seeing what the virus has done to Evans, Claire realizes Lance may have been justified and persuades Hunt to call off the hit. Unhinged by ghostly sightings of his father, Zytle insults Starling's citizens on live TV and murders his Deputy Chief of Staff, unaware that Fugate is orchestrating his downward spiral. Cindy accepts her mother Maria (Ivana Miličević) back into her life, but later learns Maria owes money to criminal Cole Weston . Investigating the discovery of a briefly reanimated corpse, Lance and Church pursue ex-Indian Hill employee Dwight Pollard (David Dastmalchian) as he prepares to get Anarchy to escape from Blackgate Penitentiary. # "Smile Like You Mean It"- Dwight cuts off Anarchy's face and wears it as a mask while he leads a cult of fanatics to take over a news station. SCPD stops the cult, but Anarchy awakens belatedly at SCPD Headquarters and abducts Dwight. Fugate, Dinah, and Isabel manipulate Zytle into believing the other crime bosses have turned against him. Robert agrees to pay Maria's debt to Cole, but Cindy becomes furious upon discovering the whole thing was a con Maria and Cole ran together, and that Robert even suspected this but didn't want Cindy to learn the painful truth. After reattaching her face, Anarchy ignites explosives that kill Dwight and knock out Starling's power, causing a citywide blackout. # '"The Gentle Art of Making Enemies"-'During the blackout, the SCPD struggles to contain the riots committed by both Jerome's followers and random citizens gone corrupt. Robert tracks down Anarchy to the circus as Green Arrow. Accompanied by Eddie, Lance and Church lead the SCPD Strike Force to the circus. Green Arrow fights Anarchy in a house of mirrors, and resists the urge to kill him;Anarchy is then subdued and sent back to Blackgate Penitentiary by Lance , restoring order to the city. Dinah, Isabel, and Butch threaten Zytle into helping them find and kill Fugate ; realizing he truly loves him, Zytle refuses. Fugate then reveals that it was all a ruse to make him realize he is incapable of love. Despite Zytle having proven otherwise,Fugate shoots him and drops him into Starling Harbor. Lance is reunited with his uncle Frank (Pierce Brosnan), who is secretly a member of Longbow Hunters. # "How The Clock King Got His Name"-Lance reconnects with his uncle Frank, who attempts to have him join the Longbow Hunters. Fugate attempts to build a name for himself by sending the police on goose choices while also picking Walter Steele as his potential arch-nemesis. Merlyn has a choice whether to ask Butch Mason or Green Arrow for help in bringing down the Clock King. Merlyn chooses Green Arrow , however, Robert wants Merlyn to help him bring down Butch Mason and Merlyn agrees by having the Strike Force raid an abandoned chemical plant. Unfortunately, Butch causes an explosion damaging half of Tommy's face sending him into a coma. After speaking to hallucinations of Zytle, Fugate decides to let him go and embraces his new persona as the Clock King. Meanwhile, Zytle wakes up in Ivy Pepper's apartment after surviving the gunshot wound. # '"These Dark & Fragile Obsessions"- Robert is summoned by Cindy ''' through a letter, but she denies sending the letter and orders him to stay away from her. Robert later realizes the letter was sent by a dragon , who drugs him and sends him to a faraway dungeon. After fully recovering, Zytle attempts to build an army to take back power from Fugate, Dinah, Isabel and Butch. He calls Gabe, who betrays and attempts to auction him, but Ivy uses her perfume to rescue him and Zytle kills Gabe in retribution. At the dungeon, a Shaman gives Robert hallucinogens that cause him to relive the night of his family's murder, and soon after he begins his training. After learning a weapon is being transported to Starling, Lance investigates the Longbow Hunters further and realizes his father's death was a hit organized by Frank. Frank is ordered to kill Quentin , but he instead commits suicide and Quentin decides to meet with Lionel and Maria Luthor. # "The Primal Clock"- After being tipped off by Dinah about the Longbow Hunters, Fugate goes on a vendetta to solve the clock themed riddle of who controls Starling. Fugate takes Mayor Aubrey James hostage, televising a threat to end his life if he does not learn the identity of the Hunters. Lance arranges a meeting with Fugate at SCPD Headquarters, and convinces Fugate to have him escorted to the Hunters himself; in exchange, Lance takes the place of the deceased Frank Lance in the Hunters. Zytle and Ivy recruit Victor Fries and Bridgit Pike for the army that he plans to use against Fugate. Claybourne discovers that Cindy has stolen from him and attempts to kill Cindy by pushing her out of a window when Cindy discovers evidence of Claybourne planning to build a power plant to drain all of Starling's power. # "Light The Wick"- Ivy visits Cindy in the hospital and uses her plants to heal her injuries; Cindy recovers and heads off to get revenge on Claybourne. Claire rules Frank's death a homicide and attempts to have Lance questioned, but when she suspects Church and Walter are helping Lance evade justice, she resigns from the SCPD. The Longbow Hunters kidnap Evans and forces Anthony Ivo to harness the Tetch virus from his blood; with Ivo's assistance, Lance learns the Hunters intends to release the virus onto Starling and discreetly works with Zytle to prevent a group of socialites from being exposed. Robert manages to overcome his rage during his training, and the Shaman deems him ready to return to Starling and embrace his power. Zytle is imprisoned in the Hunter's headquarters with Fugate. After deeming Lance a traitor, Maria Luthor orders Evans to kill him. # "All Will Be Judged"-Cindy gets her revenge on Claybourne by tricking his son Chip into drowning in cement when Chip attempts to cover up his father's crimes. At a hideout near Starling, the Shaman purges Robert of the pain of his family's deaths and places him under his control, telling him of his mission to destroy the Hunters. Zytle and Fugate reluctantly work together to escape the Hunters , but resume their feud afterward. Lance and Church discover that the Hunters' crystal arrow statues contain maps of marked locations in Starling. Lance and Eddie interrogate Maria for Robert's whereabouts, but Evans attacks SCPD and beheads her before she can reveal anything. Lance shoots off Evans' left hand; Evans is captured but escapes again. Using the crystal arrow that Robert stole, SCPD finds several locations where Robert might be. After speaking with Jervis at Blackgate and realizing she is the one to blame for Mario's death, Claire steals a vial of the Tetch virus from the SCPD and injects herself with it. # "Pretty Hate Machine"-After taking the virus, Claire buries Quentin alive in a coffin with his only escape being the Tetch virus. Claire goes to the SCPD to taunt them with a CB radio and ends up locked up in a cell. Quentin eventually runs out of oxygen and has no choice but to inject the virus into his body in order to save himself and attempt to save the city from the Alice Tetch virus. The Shaman, who has executed the remaining Longbow Hunters prepares Robert to detonate the bomb from Queen Enterprises. Eddie interrogates Anthony Ivo and learns Robert's location, and tells Tobias he thinks the bomb is at the nearby train station. Eddie then arrives at Queen Enterprises and kills the Shaman, who, in his last words, redirects Robert to "the Demon's Head", while the bomb, which was triggered when the Shaman grabbed Robert's hand, unleashes the virus across the city. Meanwhile, Zytle , who is held at his death by Fugate , is taken away by Liza Warner , who comes to claim him. # "Scattered"- Luka Volk confronts Robert about his sudden behavior and while under his conditioning, Robert makes arrangements for the Bratva to takeout Claybourne. Eddie tries to talk Robert out of it by using their friendship but to no prevail. Church even agrees that Justin Claybourne needs to go and allows the Bratva to steal diabetes medicine, before they are stopped by Eddie, Lance, and the Strike Force. Lance, Eddie, and the Strike Force takeout the Bratva and save hostages that Luka had taken as leverage. In flashbacks, Robert and Luka both plan a heist to help sick children in Kiev, Ukraine. # "Destiny Calling"-Liza kidnaps Ivo and manages to find the antidote to the virus but she is murdered by the infected Lance and the antidote is destroyed. A mourning Zytle is arrested by the SCPD after being attacked by the League of Shadows' ninjas. However, Lance offers to trade Zytle to Fugate in exchange for Tetch, whose blood is needed to formulate an antidote. Meanwhile, Dinah has Tetch kidnapped in order to forcibly get his help in reversing the effects of the virus. Robert escapes from police custody when they are overwhelmed by the infected and seeks out Ra's Al Ghul, who has Robert prove his worth by impaling Eddie with a sword through his chest. # "Heavy Dirty Soul"-After killing Eddie, Robert breaks free from his conditioning and revives him with the waters of the Lazarus Pit, while Ra's escapes. Dinah, Butch and Isabel track down Fugate after he takes the kidnapped Tetch to trade with Lance who begins to feel the effects of the virus. Zytle captures Fugate and has him frozen and kept as a trophy. Dinah shoots Butch in the head before being electrocuted by Isabel. A comatose Butch is placed in hospital, his birth name being revealed as Cyrus Gold. Zytle also makes plans to open a new nightclub called "The Iceberg Lounge". Isabel becomes a mentor to Cindy and teaches her how to use a baton. sing Tetch's blood, an antidote is synthesized, and Lance and Claire are cured. With Starling cured from the virus, Claire leaves Starling and leaves a letter for Quentin. Robert decides to give up being Green Arrow and Merlyn awakens from his coma in the hospital. Category:Starling City Category:Seasons Category:2018-2019 Category:Live-Action Category:Alternate Reality Category:Fox TV shows